Obeying Orders
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: A de-anon from the swtorkink meme. Fill on Quinn/f!Warrior/Pierce.
1. Quinn

A fill on the swtorkink from me. The request was for a Quinn/f!warrior/Pierce threesome

* * *

Malavai Quinn stalked the hallways of Fury restlessly. She'd driven him crazy all morning. The little suggestive comments, the way she eased into his hands when he rubbed kolto on her, the way she brushed against him as they rode a speeder back to town. He groaned in frustration. It was his own fault, he knew that. If he'd just given in to her, he'd be with her right now; she'd even made a good argument as to why they could get involved. A good argument which boiled down to the fact that as a Sith, she could do whatever or whoever she wanted. And of course, when they got back to the ship, she had marched right off to Pierce to take care of her battle lust.

Malavai gritted his teeth and decided to restock the med bay. He rounded the corner to the storage room and stopped short. Pierce had her bent over one of the storage boxes. They weren't doing anything yet, but Pierce's hands were running up her legs, dragging her robe up. She was arching as Pierce's hand disappeared under her robe. The sight of her eyes closed in pleasure was almost too much for him.

He must have made some sound, because both of their heads turned to him.

She smiled then, languorously. "Quinn," she purred. "Come join us."

Pierce started to protest and Malavai opened his mouth to say no when she frowned and said, "Consider that an order." She hopped off the boxes and sauntered towards the doorway. "In my quarters, men. Now."

Pierce spoke up, "My Lord, I'm not-"

"Lieutenant Pierce, afraid Captain Quinn will please me more?" She smirked back at him and then headed down the hallway to her room.

Malavai swallowed hard, unable to resist the prospect of seeing her eyes close with pleasure he could give her. He watched her sashay toward her quarters, then looked back at Pierce. Pierce was glaring at him, "How are we going to measure who wins?"

Malavai shrugged, "She'll have to figure out who better satisfied her after we're done."

"Then move Quinn, she's waiting and I want you to disappoint her first so I look good."

"I'm not in the habit of disappointing our Lord." At that, he turned and made his way to her room, Pierce close behind him.

Malavai had calculated this moment. Not this exact moment, but all the time he'd spent with her had allowed him to make reasonable guesses towards what would please his Lord. He'd run scenarios based on what made her eyes widen with pleasure when he touched her to heal her, how she reacted to specific levels of pressure, offhand comments she'd made, gasps of enjoyment at various times. He'd developed a good idea of what she liked or would find arousing. Pierce would lose this game, regardless of how much more intimate time he'd spent with her.

He walked right into the room. "Your specific order, my Lord?"

"Both of you fuck me until I can't walk." He was hard at her words and set about stripping her, running his hands along her skin as he went. He started touching her with more pressure as his hands drifted along her body and soon she was pressing against his fingers, trying to make him touch her in specific places. He finally gave in and ran his hands up to her breasts, taking his time with how he cupped them and roughly pulling on her nipples, which made her gasp. He caught sight of Pierce in the corner of the room, naked already, watching her face and stroking himself slowly. Malavai was quite satisfied to note that although Pierce was a larger girth than him, he definitely had at least an inch on the Lieutenant. She moaned then, her body against his and her hands slid his jacket off. He caught her wrists roughly and pushed her back on the bed. He took a minute to steel himself and then began to kiss along her body. He ran his mouth up one arm and down the other, pausing at her collarbone to nip gently. She was making more noise now and he finally let his mouth fall to her nipples, licking and biting them. He was careful to modulate how much pressure he was using in order to not overwhelm her or arouse her too quickly. He kissed lightly down her stomach until he finally was able to run his tongue along her wet opening. He began to swirl his tongue on her nub and, exhilarated by how quickly her body responded, moved quicker, Pierce forgotten. She finally screamed out, her body shuddering in orgasm and he got his pants undone, intending to slid up and finally sink into her. While he was crawling up her body, he felt a sudden strong force push him off the bed and onto the floor.

By the time he got his bearings, he stood up and saw Pierce had flipped his Lord onto her stomach and was positioning himself behind her. He grinned at Malavai and thrust forward, wringing a scream from her. Malavai balled his fists and then finally took his boots and pants off slowly. When he released his erection, he saw Pierce's eyes catch the movement and widen. They narrowed quickly in anger after that and Pierce thrust roughly into her.

She arched her back, her mouth opening in a cry and Malavai crawled onto the bed in front of her. He kissed her then, finally, her mouth open on him, letting his body move in time to Pierce's thrusts. Their tongues met and fought for a moment before Malavai pulled back and stuck his finger in her mouth slowly, letting her lick it carefully. He saw Pierce lick his own finger and slowly slide it into her ass. She bucked at that and Pierce grabbed her hip roughly with his other hand. Malavai watched Pierce thrust into her for a moment, reluctantly noticing how much the sight was turning him on and then pulled his finger out of her mouth. The next time she cried out, he slid his cock into her mouth. Her mouth was hot and wet, her tongue swirling on him immediately and he grabbed the back of her head, tilting his body back in ecstasy. He slowly began to pump in time with how her body moved with Pierce's thrusts and she was moaning around him now. He shifted forward slowly as the three of them moved in unison, trying to get her to take more of him into her mouth.

When she came, her throat opened and he was able to get almost three quarters of the way down it. The feel of her crying out, gasping as she struggled to take all of him in the middle of her own orgasm was the culmination of months of frustration and he came hard, pumping her mouth.

Pierce let out a roar and hammered into her roughly. She pulled off of Malavai and swallowed hard as she rocked with Pierce's spasm.

Pierce pulled out of her and the two men stared at each other over their Lord. She sighed and crawled up the bed to lay with her head on the pillows.

"That was perfect. Get used to that, because I may give standing orders on this happening frequently."

"With all due respect, my Lord," Malavai said, staring daggers at Pierce. "We're not done with you yet."

"Not yet, my Lord." echoed Pierce, glaring back.

She grinned up at the two of them, stretching. "By all means, men. Whatever you want."


	2. Pierce

Pierce was confused. He lay down beside her and began to roughly palm her breast. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd shared a woman, but because she turned him on so much he even got off on watching Quinn fuck her mouth like that. He knew why he found her so attractive. He'd never worked under a Sith before and the way she fought on a battlefield had him hard before the first lightsaber swing. She was death and power on a scale he hadn't seen.

On the other side of her, Malavai lay, running his hand down her side gently.

The man was clearly in love with her, but too much of a prat to give in until now. She'd come to Pierce in frustration and he was pretty sure he'd kept her happy. Watching Quinn get rough with her, her letting both of them plow her, that was much hotter than anything he'd done before. Just thinking of the look on her face when Quinn got her off was getting him hard again. He couldn't stand the man, but he certainly could work with him to make sure she couldn't move in the morning. If it turned him on in the process, well, no one needed to know that. She'd already made clear this wasn't a one time thing and Pierce's mind drifted thinking of all the ways he and Quinn could take her. He moved over on the bed, stroking himself against her hip. She reached over and took a hold of him, her fingers dragging up his length. She had Quinn in hand too and Pierce tensed, deciding which direction he would go with her this time.

Pierce smirked finally, an idea in hand; he'd have something new from her. He picked her up into a sitting position and put her down straddling Quinn.

"I'll be right back, get started," he said.

Pierce pulled his pants on and ducked across to the med bay. He rifled through the supplies there, making sure to shuffle them up in a way that would annoy Quinn when he found them. He pulled what he was looking for out and headed back to the room.

He paused when he entered, she was moving up and down on Quinn slowly. Quinn's fingers were digging into the bed. Pierce took a moment to savor the sight of her moving like that and then stripped his pants back off. He stroked himself a few times and then opened the bottle, dipping a finger into the liquid there. He settled between Quinn's legs, behind her and slowly slid the wet finger into her ass. He followed with a second and third, carefully opening her up. She was moving slower on Quinn now, almost waiting. Pierce shifted and withdrew his fingers, positioning his tip right at her ass. He rubbed the kolto mix onto his hard length and then eased into her ass as she froze. Quinn sat up and got his knees under him. Between the two of them they lifted her slightly off the bed and Pierce gently lowered her onto more of him as Quinn started to thrust again. She whimpered slightly and squirmed around, making Quinn groan. Pierce slowly inched into her, holding himself back from moving with some difficulty. He could feel how both of them were filling her up and she was moaning now. Quinn had captured one of her breasts in his mouth and she was arching her back. Pierce slowly started to move in her, trying to keep a slower rhythm than Quinn so he didn't hurt her. Pierce wrapped a hand around her and shifted her weight back against him, giving Quinn more room to move quickly. Pierce eased in and out with every second thrust of Quinn's and she started to tremble between the two of them.

When she came, she cried out loudly and Pierce could feel her whole body jerking. He was close, the tightness of her and her spasms sending him right to the edge. Quinn came then, driving into her, making her tighter on Pierce and he groaned as he spilled himself into her, keeping his thrusting gentle. He pulled out of her before Quinn did and shifted her forward to slid down onto Quinn. She was murmuring something incoherent and Quinn shifted her over onto the bed.

"She out already?" Pierce asked in disappointment.

"Apparently." Quinn looked back at Pierce, "But I don't think she's out for the night. In approximately six minutes we could rouse her."

Pierce rolled his eyes. "Six minutes then. Good to know you're not tired."

"I trained for endurance."

"You trained for this?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Why can't you just say 'yes'?"

They glared at each other.

Quinn's eyes drifted back to her, "Was that the first time you-"

"Fucked her in the ass? Yes."

"Shame. She'll need to recover before I can attempt it."

Pierce picked the bottle off the ground and threw it at him. Quinn caught it and looked down at it. He raised an eyebrow. "Kolto oil?"

"She'll be fine a lot sooner." Pierce waited for Quinn to be mad that he'd taken supplies.

"That's an efficient idea," Quinn said instead.

Pierce squinted at him, was the man being sarcastic? "Are we violating the order right now?" Pierce asked tauntingly.

"No," said Quinn calmly. "I calculate she'll be able to walk again in four minutes."

Pierce smirked, "Finally a good use for your calculations."

"Three minutes. I'm going to go wash off."

"Good idea."


	3. Warrior

The warrior woke to four hands sliding over her body. She felt languid and kept her eyes closed, but sparks were starting to coalesce at various points on her skin. One of the hands slid into her as two of them teased her nipples. She moaned. As she came fully to, she could tell the hands at her breasts were Pierce's. Which meant Malavai was between her legs and then she arched as his mouth hit her. Her body was nothing but the sensation of the two men ministering to her pleasure.

She stretched, grinning. She blearily opened her eyes and Pierce's mouth met hers, which made her flutter her eyes shut again. His tongue stroked the inside of her cheeks and she bit his tongue gently. His hands grew rougher on her breasts then and she tried to sit up. Four hands held her down, Pierce's at her shoulders and Malavai's at her thighs. They lifted off her suddenly and she opened her eyes in shock. With one arm, Pierce rolled her onto her back and Malavai's hands positioned her up on her hands and knees. The men were working together and she sighed in relief. Pierce slid up in front of her and parted her lips with his thumb, which she obligingly sucked on. After a moment, he sat up more and put his cock in her face. She leaned forward and took him in. She tried to sink her hips down on the bed and received a smart slap on the ass from Malavai. She cried out in shock and pleasure, opening her mouth wider which Pierce took advantage of immediately.

Malavai's hand went back to her clit and began to rub as he slid his cock inside her. She thrust back against him as she licked up the tip of Pierce. Pierce ran his hands on her breasts, still gripping them hard as he watched her work on him.

Malavai was moving on her in a purposeful way and she felt her whole body respond to being filled by both of them. She forced herself down on Pierce further, rewarded by a groan. Malavai's thrusts grew frantic and his finger worked on her until she came explosively against him, shoving back onto him with all her strength. Quickly, Malavai pulled out of her and gently forced himself into her ass. She opened her mouth in shock and Pierce rammed his cock further down her throat, making her gag slightly.

The three of them moved then, Malavai's hand keeping her orgasm going as she came and came on his hand. She was held helpless between them and she moaned in pleasure. Pierce shouted something and pulled her head fully onto him in ecstasy as she choked, trying to swallow.

Behind her, Malavai grunted and then moved a little more quickly, spilling into her. The two men fel forward over her and then both pulled out at the same time, leaving her to sink down onto the bed, barely able to move.

Dimly, she heard Malavai say to Pierce, "Now we've fulfilled her order." She smirked as she fell asleep.


End file.
